Tony Vreski
Tony Vreski was a German terrorist employed by Hans Gruber to work on disabling the phone lines in the Nakatomi Plaza and the first terrorist that tried to kill John McClane. He was Karl's younger brother, and was named after the main antagonist, Anton "Little Tony the Red" of Roderick Thorp's novel Nothing Lasts Forever, which was later made into Die Hard, meaning that Tony's full name is likely Anton. Die Hard Tony arrived at the Nakatomi building in the Pacific Courier truck and went down to the phone junction box, which was located in the basement. He was manually disabling the phone lines until his brother Karl came and started up a chainsaw to cut the phone lines, despite Tony's protests that he was not done yet. He barely manages to patch up the last phone line before they are cut by Karl. Tony glared at his brother as Karl walked away. Tony and Karl joined their comrades in the 30th floor when they took control of it. He guards Nakatomi's head executive Joe Takagi on the 34th floor as Hans asked for the code to the vault that contains $640 million in negoiatable bearer bonds. After Hans killed Takagi for refusing to give him a code, he orders Tony to dispose of the body. Then they heard the strange noise outside and he and Karl investigate, but couldn't find anyone. Later, when the fire alarm sounded on the unfinished 32nd floor, Hans sent Tony to check it out. Tony looked around the floor and tried to get the intruder to come out and join the others. Although Tony said he wouldn't kill him, he shot around the room with his MP5 to see where he was. However, he did not find him and John McClane used a power saw to distract him, after which he pulled his Beretta 92 and held it to Tony's neck. Tony asserted that McClane won't hurt him because he is a cop and he has rules to follow. However, John and him get into a fight and John pushes him into the stairwell where they fall down the stairs. McClane breaks his neck by pushing his head into the metal steps as they tumbled down, using Tony's body to cushion the fall. Later, John puts a santa hat from a mannequin onto his corpse, which he sets on a chair and uses a red permenant marker to write the words: Now I have a machine gun. Ho Ho Ho. He is then discovered by his comrade Fritz and alerts Hans about his death. This enrages Karl who is been called by Hans Gruber and he vows to kill John to avenge his brother and telling his team that no one kills him but himself. Tony was the first of Hans' group to die. Quotes *"Nein, nein, nein!" *"The fire has been called off, my friend." *"No one is coming to help you." *"You might as well come out and join the others." *"I promise I won't hurt you." *"You won't hurt me." *"Because you're a policeman. There are rules for policemen." *"Links. Rechts. Und wieder links." ("Left. Right. And left again") *"Moment!" Gallery Tony.PNG|Tony heading for the phone lines in the basement. Tony&McClane.jpg|Tony is confronted by John McClane. 'Trivia' Tony was played by Andreas Wisniewski, who had, the previous year, played the part of Necros in the James Bond film The Living Daylights. Category:Characters Category:Die Hard characters Category:Antagonists Category:Killed by John McClane Category:Deceased Characters Category:Germans Category:Males Category:Henchmen Category:Family members Category:Hans Gruber terrorist group member Category:1988 deaths